1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductors, and more particularly to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same so that the yield of such semiconductor devices is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known semiconductor devices where a laminated structure of an insulating layer and a conductive layer is formed on a first semiconductor body, spacers are provided on sidewalls of the laminated structure and a diffusion layer is then formed in the first semiconductor body so that one edge of the diffusion layer is adjacent to one of the spacers. A second semiconductor body is formed and a shared contact hole is then created in the second semiconductor body for establishing an ohmic contact between the diffusion layer and the conductive layer. It is the usual practice to position the shared contact hole so that its vertical center axis is aligned with the edge of the conductive layer.
However, the yield of the prior art semiconductor devices is low due to device failures revealed at the inspection stage of manufacture.